


Guilty Pleasure

by IttyBittyBrittany



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Aggression, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom Castle, Dominance, Escort Service, F/M, Porn With Plot, Service Submission, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyBittyBrittany/pseuds/IttyBittyBrittany
Summary: Set after the events of The Punisher, Frank Castle uses an unconventional method to gain information on a former foe. What was meant to be a night of business turned into an evening neither he nor the young escort will soon forget.





	Guilty Pleasure

Frank knew it was wrong. It had started when he had went to keep his eye on Fisk at some dinner party when he had seen her. She was just an escort meant to be some kind of fresh eye candy for some old rich prick but when she smiled, he couldn’t help but think of Maria. That bright smile that had a way of making a man swallow.

The man rubbed his temples as he tried to shake the thoughts from his head. After Agent Orange and Billy’s betrayal, there hadn’t been much to keep his mind occupied besides Fisk. The giant of a man had recently been released and so were his assets, and he was quick to try and let New York know that he was still powerful. Maybe that’s why the girl had wormed her way into his mind. Maybe that was the reason he had ended up looking up the escort service.

It hadn’t been cheap but he had money to burn. Micro had given him the dirty money from criminals and the money the government had given him was enough to give him room to play. Frank tried to tell himself that he was allowed to have this. To get his dick wet and then the girl could adjust her skirts and run back with enough money to buy something nice. An even exchange, he tried to convince himself.

The soft knock at the door told him of her arrival. Clenching his jaw, the words barked out harsher than he meant, “Come in.”

His eyes watched the door as it opened slowly, unsure, as the girl poked her head in. His jaw tightened further as blue eyes looked at him curiously. Her makeup was simple and her lips were a soft pink that he wasn’t sure was natural or not. He didn’t care either way. It was just about satisfying a need, he told himself.

“Pete Castiglione?” her voice spoke up, walking further in. 

It struck him that he did not live in an apartment that would suggest that he could afford a night with her and that she must have been unnerved, “You Emmeline?”

Her features softened as she nodded and walked in. His eyes scanned her body as she stood in the doorway, as if waiting for direction. It struck him just how young she was. She couldn’t have been more than 24 o 25. Hardly more than a teenager compared to him. The heels she wore were modest and simple. Something he would have seen the damsel wear in one of those black and white movies. Black sheer panty hose covered her legs as his eyes moved up to the little dress she was wearing. Some shit where the skirt came to mid thigh and she wore a white blouse under so the dress could hug around it.

She was cute. He wouldn’t lie about that.  
Emmeline brushed a blonde curl from her pale features, tucking it neatly behind her ear as she asked if she could set her purse down. Frank nodded as she did so. His eyes watched her almost predatory. She was a small bird in a cage with a beast. If she could know the blood on his hands, he was sure that she wouldn’t have turned her back to him to dig through her purse.

“What the hell you doing?”

The question made the girl jump as she held a candle in her hand and pressed it closer to her chest, “I was going to light a few candles. Make… Make it romantic for you.”

Romantic? It made the large man stand up as he crossed the room toward the girl. Her back pressed to the bar as he grabbed her waist to yank her in closer, making her gasp. His eyes searched her face before gently grabbing her jaw to tilt up at him, “You haven’t been working this kind of job for very long have you? You’re jumpy.”

A nervous laugh escaped the girl mouth as blue eyes shifted to look up at him, “Just...unsure, I guess. I thought it was better to try more than less with a client and pick up preferences as I went.”

“How many clients have you had?

“Maybe...four? I think. I’ve had a few but most only hire me for a party. Does that bother you? I promise I’m not dirty, Mr. Castiglione.”

“I know you’re not.” Frank grunted, thick fingers stroking through her curls, “What’d these guys tell you? They treat you well?”

Small hands smoothed up his chest as she offered a smile, “We shouldn’t talk about that. This is about you… I want to make you feel good. What makes you feel good sir?”

Her tone was always polite. Meek. Frank’s eyes searched her features, looking for any hesitation or thoughts of wanting to leave. She seemed happy to serve and to take what he was offering to give her that night. Pulling her along with him to the couch, his large hands easily lifted her to straddle his hips. Her hands pressed softly into his chest and his hands engulfed her thighs, feeling just how sheer those panty hose were on her.

“No kissing.” Frank warned, looking into her face, “That’s what going to make me unhappy. You don’t want that right?”

“No, sir.” Emma spoke before giving a gentle smile, “May I kiss on your body, at least? I promise I’ll stop if you don’t like it.”

Frank jaw clenched but he did not give her an answer. The girl leaned forward, hands slowly sliding up his neck as her chest pressed gently against his and her mouth worked softly against his neck. His eyes closed, but he did not stop her as a soft growl rumbled in his chest. It was stirring something in him as he could smell the floral scent of whatever the hell she used in her hair and the softness of her mouth. It wasn’t vulgar. It was innocent and soft. It made him feel guilty of whatever had driven her.

“Yeah… Yeah this is fine. I’m going to touch you tonight. A lot.”

The girl nodded as she drew back slightly, “All I ask for is a safe word. Maybe candle?”

A slight smirk came to his lips at her attempt at humor before turning serious again, “How much I got to pay you to mark you up? I’m not a gentle guy, kid. I’m probably going to end up hurting you tonight.”

“You’ve had a few ask you that before, right?” he added, seeing the way she swallowed softly. His hand came up to thumb her bottom lip. He didn’t want her scared of him. Not the way that the men he punished looked at him.

“Honestly, most of my clients keep me as a house decoration.” Emmeline laughed, a smile pulling at her lips. His eyes seemed to focus on the smile. That was good. He wanted that sort of thing. Seeing that she was consensually straddling him and agreeing to let him have his way with her.

His other hand stroked it’s way up her neck to slowly twist into her hair, yanking at the base of her skull as he leaned forward to growl against her chin, “You’ll like it.”

The statement was simple but was enough to make the girl’s heart jump and her hands twist tighter into his shirt. It was the kind of body language he needed to stand up, his hands scooped under her behind to keep her pressed against him and her hands gripping onto him for support. His mouth attacked her throat aggressively, feeling that primal need. It had been a long time, longer than he wanted to even think about since he had a woman underneath him. His arm wrapped tightly around her waist, yanking her closer to him. He wanted as little space between them as possible.

Her breath was short and fast as she felt so small in the man’s arms. There was something dangerous about him but she didn’t mind. It wasn’t often that she felt some sort of excitement from having a client. She felt like a toy with this man, but it was the good kind of helplessness that made a tightness form in her lower abdomen.

His legs carried them to his bed as he threw her down aggressively. A chill ran down the girl’s back as she saw the way he was looking down at her body. It was aggressive and primal. If she hadn’t been so excited, she would have been afraid of him ripping her apart. His eyes had darkened considerably and her breath had quickened with her observations. A small yelp escaped her as he grabbed her ankle to yank her toward the edge of the bed.

“They dressed you like a fucking doll.” Frank growled darkly, his hands aggressively groping her chest before thrusting her skirt up over her hips. He felt the heat of his body flare as he realized that she wasn’t wearing underwear underneath those damn panty hose, “That what you are? A fucking doll?”

Emmeline didn’t have words for him but a sound escaped her throat as he ripped the front of her dress, exposing her small, pert breasts. Her body was forced roughly against the mattress as his mouth attacked her breasts. Teeth scraped her nipples, hardening them as she cried out at the roughness but loving the way he was twisting her body.

“Then you shouldn’t fucking talk. You know what dolls don’t do? They don’t cry when they’re hurt.”

Her chest rose and fell rapidly with the little pants that forced themselves from her body. She was scared and excited all in the same breath. It was rough and forceful the attention he was giving her body but it only thrilled her more. She wanted to be his little doll to toss around. Her eyes closed tightly in embarrassment before her jaw was grabbed so tightly, “Don’t you close your eyes. I want to look at you.”

“Yes...sir.”

Her world was flipped as he was forced onto her stomach. His body draped her as his hand twisting in her long curls, forcing the hair from the back of her neck so that he could bite so aggressively at it. It forced little moans from her small mouth, causing his cock to harden further as he began to grind so forcefully into her tight bottom.

“Are you going to fucking cry and make me have to punish you?”

A shudder shot down her body as she looked over her shoulder at him. Another cry escaped her body as his large hand grabbed her butt cheek rough enough to leave bruises as his other hand gripped her face, “Talk.”

“I might… I might cry.” Emmeline panted, before moaning loudly as he gripped her forcefully between her legs.

“If you’re such a cry baby, why is your cunt dripping wet?” he growled into her ear, “You want me? Hm?”

“Y-Yes, I’m just your doll…”

It caused Frank to force her head to firmly to the mattress, “You’re fucking right.”

Her hips squirmed as he reached between her legs to rip the sheer material that covered her flower, the wetness against his fingers causing a low growl to rumble in his chest as he gently mocked, “You came here ready to beg for my cock.”

It caused the girl to instinctively raise her hips up higher, almost teasingly as he shook his head, “Fucking tease.”

He leaned back slightly so that he could look at what he was about to pierce. A groan escaped his mouth as his thumb forced her lips apart. The girl was fucking tiny.

“Yea… Yea this gonna hurt. You’re gonna cry a lot.”

It made him content that he had done the extra bullshit of getting tested so that he could fuck the girl bare back. For an escort service, they had some guidelines for fucking their girls without a condom. He didn’t want to wait anymore. He wanted to feel the wet heat wrapped so tightly around his cock. There was no thought of further foreplay as he unzipped his pants and pulled his cock from his pants. Blue eyes watched the precum drip from the tip with an aroused swaying of her hips.

“You like that, baby girl?” his voice growled darkly, pressing the tip to her wanting entrance. Small fingers twisted into the bedsheets as she keened sharply. There was no slow pushing with the man as she felt him forcing himself further inside of her. Pale thighs trembled as she worked to accommodate the man’s girth, trying to widen her legs further.

Frank’s grip on her hips was bruisingly tight as he forced himself to the hilt. A thick groan poured from his mouth as his hand smooth it’s way down her back. He cursed himself that he hadn’t bothered to fully undress her. He had been too impulsive. He was surprised he hadn’t came inside of her already. 

His hips were quick to start rocking forcefully into the lithe creature underneath him. Her eyes had closed but he did not bother to make her try and look at him again. It hurt. He knew it hurt but he couldn’t bring himself to care enough to make his thrusts more gentle. He wanted to be inside and feel her walls desperately try to accommodate him. There was a sick feeling of domination in him that was making it feel that much more satisfying.

His hand was back in her hair as his other was so firm on her lower back, keeping her in place as he bucked so roughly into her, feeling the smack of skin on skin. His eyes were fixated on the way the skin of her bottom, rippled with each firm thrust inside of her.

“You’re doing good, kid…”

The words came through gritted teeth as his hand came around her front to press firmly against her clit. It was the most the girl had to show that she was doing a good job. Most of her clients did not think of her pleasure and the pressure caused moans and whimpers to force themselves up her throat. Her eyes opened as she felt his thrusts quickening and the way he gripped tighter onto her body, his fingers rubbing quicker and firmer along with them.

A hot, wet warmth was quick to fill her. It was enough to make Frank bow over her body, but his fingers continued to move against her, forcing the pressure that had building in Emmeline’s abdomen to explode. Her walls rippled around him, milking him further as he held her tightly. It was a long moment as they simply laid there before he pulled himself out, causing the girl to wince.

A frown crossed his face as he realized that she had been crying. There was wet tears streaked down her red cheeks as he reached out to stroke the tears away with a thumb, “You alright?”

“Yes…” Emma nodded, almost shyly, “Did I do okay..?”

Frank did not say anything at first. He looked down at her flower, her hips still raised, as he frowned at how red it had became and the blood that was on his cock. He swallowed it down as he nodded, stroking her hair almost affectionately as he grunted, “Yea, kid. You did good.”

Her eyes closed as a small smile came to her lips before nodding content. It took Frank a moment to notice she had nodded off, spent from her efforts and the roughness he had inflicted on her body. He shook his head but didn’t have the heart to shoo her away. Instead, he rolled onto his back and reached for his phone to look at the pictures that he took of her with Fisk.

He could interrogate her after she rested a moment.


End file.
